Life As I Know It
by Raverrainbow
Summary: This is my first story. Its still in progress. Enjoy. (MATURE CONTENT)


Chapter 1  
"Help!" I yelled loudly while running through the town. Rain was pouring down and my shoulder length red and black hair was getting wet. My clothes had been torn and ripped yet i kept running. It seemed like i had been running for ever. I heard a deep loud breaths catching up to me. I thought that i was a goner for sure. So i ran into the forest and hid behind a tree trying to calm my short rapid breathes from fear and fatigue. I crouched down to the floor and hid my face in my knees. I felt heavy footsteps hit the ground and an even deeper growl. My heart was beating extremely fast.  
Then all i heard was silence and looked from behind the tree i was hiding behind. All of a sudden a heavy claw came and broke down the tree i was hiding behind. I quickly got up and started to run again and thats i felt something trip me. I tried to get up but the heavy claw held me down almost stopping me from breathing. I looked up at the most horrible sight of a creature. About 15 feet tall and had white fur with black spots. Its claws were twice the size of my body and its nails were atleast 3 feet long. One hit with that and you were dead. The big creature pressed down harder on my chheast and knocked me unconcious then everything went black. Atleast thats all that i remembered.  
I then woke up inside of a big luxurious house. There were paintings on the walls and i laid within a big bed . I quickly got up and looked around. I still had the same ripped clothes on and i was soaking wet. I quickly ran out of the room and downstairs barefoot and as clumsy as i am i tripped over what was like thin air at the moment. I fell forward the suddenly into someones arms. I looked up it was a guy with long silver hair and reading glasses. He had on a vest with a brown button up shirt under and black jeans with socks on.  
"Woah there you need to be more careful you could have really got injured right now." His voice was deep but sweet. I was very confused all i could think about right now was who was this guy and what i was doing in his house.  
"Im sorry but umm who are you and how did i end up in your house?" I hesitated to ask but i did so anyway and i could tell i sounded nervous.  
"My apologies. My name is Jeyy and i saved you from that creature. I saw you were unconcious and soaking wet aswell as you were cold i didnt really know what you wanted to wear so i just laid you in the guest room with some covers and waited until you awoke to tell you this. You dont really have to be scared. I dont bite...well sometimes." He chuckled after stating what had to be said and i looked at him. I was still in his arms. He felt really warm. I liked it but i stood myself up and released from his grip.  
"Oh i see well umm i should get going i dont mean to disturb you like this.  
"Nonsense you're welcome to stay here aslong as you'd like and i know you have nowhere to go so whats the reason to leave?"  
"How'd you know that." I looked down a bit sadly. My parents had been murdered when i was only 7 and i was forced to live with my uncle. He would abuse me when he was drunk so i ran away from his house. That was a year ago when i was 14. But i never told this guy that i wonder if he knew a bout it?  
"By the look of yourself you havent showered in atleast5-6 days and your clothes are all ripped. Aswell as the fact that your pale you havent eaten either. Byy the way do you have any cuts anywhere?"  
" Well i dont think so."  
" Okay, your available to make your stay comfortable i will be having dinner soon and you must join me so we can chat, now you should go take your shower and get a pair of new clothes." I nodded my head and ran back upstairs thinking to my self and going through the drawers in my room. This guy is really nice abit to nice but i trust him in a way. I found a pair of pajamas in the drawer and too them out aswell as some underwear and walked to the shower. Well i kinda got lost actually i was really lost. This place was very large. I saw one of the butlers and tapped his shoulder.  
" Excuse me do you know where the bathroom is?" He gave me a cold stare. His voice was rough aand deep when he asnwered aswell as a little bit dull.  
"Its right over there. He pointed to a long hallway. "Its the 10th door on the right." I looked over and nodded.  
"Thank you very much."  
"You're welcome." He stated and gave me a stare. I turned around and walked down the hallway. I could feel his eyes was still on me but i didnt pay attention to it. I guessed that they didnt get much guests here often. I got to the bathroom and opened the door and enterned locking it behind me. I turned on the shower and took about 30 minutes in and out of the shower. As i was walking back to my room i saw the butler i was talking to earlier.  
"Who are you and what is your name?" I had to look up at him. I only reached up to the hieght of his shoulders. I got a little nervouse but spoke to him.  
" My name is Adam and I was injured so Jeyy came and helped me so im living here now." He growled alittle bit and glared at me.  
"You better not give us a hard time all of our guests give us a hard time."  
"Oh i dont intend to do that im very nice as i am told and i appreciate it when people do things for me so im sure we can be the best of friends." He didnt say anything back to me he just turned around and left but his expression added like an okay. I finally got back to my room and put away my old dirty close. My stomach was growling and i blushed in embarrassment even though noone was around. I went down stairs to the dining area to come across a very long table. It had about 20 chairs around it. I decided to sit in the middle chair. Soon Jeyy walked in an sat across from me. He had a confused look on his face for a second.  
"Why did you pick here to sit of all places?" He asked.  
"Well its in the middle and i was pretty sure you would sit across from me so we have more time to talk here instead of the two long distant chairs."  
"So you like the middle?"  
"Yes i do."  
"So you also like to be the center of attention?" He smirked alittle.  
"I-I never said that." I stuttered abit looking away from him.  
"But its obviously true i mean the middle is the center of attention so i just assumed."  
"Yes but embarrassingly your right i like to be the center of attention but i mean it isnt like i would take everychance to do it." I smiled alittle as the food came to the table and the butler served me. "But enough about me im sorry for asking but how can you afford this luxurious house?"  
"My parents are very rich and with that said im taking you with me tomorrow shopping so dont be afraid to ask for anything."  
"T-that wouldnt be neccessary i dont want you to spend your money on me." Jeyy took a knife and cut his food. It was delicious steak with mashed potatoes and colagreens with a glass of wine on the side.  
"Well your important and i wouldnt mind spending money on you. You diserve it at the moment."  
"What do you mean at the moment?"  
"I mean look at yourself you have nothing here with me you need clothes a bag for school and extra stuff to keep you busy around here."  
"I'm not going to school." I picked up my fork and knife and started eating.  
"What do you mean your not going to school? You wont get anywhere without an eduction you know."  
"yes i know that."  
"So why dont you want to go to school?"  
"Because the kids there are all the same and im just an outcast."  
"Well thats good because you will shape your own destiny from that and all the others will have a difficult time shaping theres."  
"I guess your right." I smiled and finished my food. "Thank you."  
"Youre most welcome." He chuckled alittle as he finished his food aswell. "Well that was a delicious dinner."  
"Agreed. Thank you very much it was splendid. But i should be off to bed now."  
"Yes you'll need to sleep for tomorrow. Goodnight"  
"Goodnight." I got up from my seat and walked upstairs to my room. I turned of my light and opened the curtains. The moon light shown through and lit up my room alittle. I hopped in the bed and put on my covers while looking up at the ceiling. All i could do is think about what was going on. I mean this guy was doing everything for me and i didnt even ask him to. All of it was getting very crazy.  
I cant even believed that i would start school tomorrow. Its all very crazy and new to me. I mean sure ive seen what it was like but thats just tv. Tv always makes things more diffrent. I closed my eyes and just kept thinking. I was thinking about how my life has changed in its entirety. Then i feel fast asleep.

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and glanced at my clock. "Holy crap its 3pm!" I yelled. I quickly ran to the bathroom with clothes in my hand and took a quick shower. Then ran outside the bathroom with my new clothes on. I ran to Jeyy's room and stopped there. "Im sorry i over slept i didnt know what time it was and..." I looked at Jeyy's bed he was still asleep. Well i probably woke him up now. As Jeyy started to rise i noticed that he wasnt wearing a shirt. I couldnt help but noticed his toned abs glistening from the sunlight that shown through the room.  
"Well, i see that your awake. I figured since you havent had much rest in a while you would wake up this late so your going to school tomorrow and we're shopping today." I blushed alittle and hid my face. "You know you didnt have to get ready so early or shall i say late." Jeyy chuckled alittle and stood up from his bed wearing only a pair of boxers. I turned around quickly and spoke.  
"Right, you should get ready and i'll go ummm watch something on tv."  
"I dont mind if you watch it in here you know i have to go take my shower anyway unless you would like to join me. Jeyy gave a smirk as he stated his sentence.  
"Noo, i showered earlier. Ill just watch something in here." I got the remote from th dresser and turned on the 60 inch plasma screen tv that was hanging on the wall. Jeyy got his clothes and started to walk out the room.  
"I'll be back." He stated  
" okay." I flipped through a few channels finding criminal minds and started to watch tv. I felt alittle tired from rushing so i laid on Jeyy's bed. The matress was so comfortable. It was like sleeping on air. I could smell Jeyy's scent in the sheets. It smelled so heavenly. I then quickly drifted off to sleep hugging his pillow.  
A few moments laterhe entered the room to find me sleeping there. He walked quietly close to me and shook me alittle.  
"Adam its time to wake up." I got up and looked at him.  
"Oh umm sorry i was just umm i got very comfortable and fell asleep is all." He looked at me suspiciously.  
"Okay that works as a good liie." He chuckled alittle and smiled. "Well its off to the mall then." I got out of his bed and we walked outside to his red sports car. As we hopped into the car Adam's mind wondered off to the thought of Jeyy being half naked. It just something about the way it was toned and fit. Is it wron for me to be thinking this way? I thought to myself. Maybe im just going tthrough a phase or maybe not. I dont know. I starred out the window as we were driving and turned on the radio. Gangnam style was playing and i turned up the speakersand started to dance in my seat. Jeyy looked at weirdly and asked.  
"So you like to dance?"  
"No." I replied. "I just like this song."  
"Well okay i suppose but you do like to dance i can tell."  
"Okay you got me."  
"I know i do." They arived at the mall a few songs later and Jeyy parked the car. As they approached the mall Jeyy started to ask me what exaclty i wanted. I wasnt sure at the time but i went along with some of his suggestions like jeans, asseccories, shirts, sweaters etc. We then entered the mall and bumbarded withh people pushing and shoving pass each other to get to the little shops with on sale items. Jeyy instructed me to stay near him just incase something happened. He always treats me like some little kid. I mean i understand im in his care everything bu honestly im old enough to take care of myself. ive been doing i for a while now.  
I followed him into Macy's. We headed straight for the male section. I started to search through some of the shirts they had in my size then Jeyy told me not to be afraid of what i was getting and he wouldnt judge me. I took this into consideration but i mean its not like i would got anything embarressing or something. I got my self a few t-shirts and a pair of jeans then walked towards the dressing rooms. Jeyy was on my tail as i approched one of the stalls.  
"This is as far as you go." I warned him.  
"Are you sure you dont need any help in there?"  
"What do i look like a 5 year old?"  
"No, im just making sure. But I'll just wait outside for you." Adam tried on the first outfit ut then he noticed his jeans were to tight.  
"Hey Jeyy, can you get me a size 32'32?"  
"Whats the problem?"  
"I think this is too tight."  
"How about i take a look at it. Its always best to have anothers opinion." Jeyy grinned as he stated his fact.  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
"Oh come on it cant be that bad."  
"Okay you asked for it." I stepped out of the dressing room and showed off my outfit to Jeyy adding a little spin. " Isn't this too tight?"  
"No, it looks fine." Jeyys eyes wondered to the mirror in back of me and he took a moment to stair at my ass. I thought as if i was Hallucinating about this but it turns out i wasnt.  
"How about i get this one in a bigger size just incase?"  
"I can live with that."I went off to find myself a bigger size. I found a few pants searching through the racks. We decided to get them and went to the cahier to purchase them. After we purchesed them we went wondering around the mall.  
"I have to use the restroom. Where is it?"  
"Adam, The signs tell you everything here follow me." We wound up at the restrooms.  
"You sure you dont wanna come in with me Jeyy?"  
"No, Im good i'll just wait out here." I went into the bathroom and did what i had to do. I tried to open the stall door but it wouldnt budge. I didnt panic. I just sat and tried to figure it out. About 5 minutes later i realized i had locked it before. I unlocked the door and opened it. Then i went to the sink washed my hands and prepared myself to go back outside of the bathroom. I went outside and Jeyy was nowhere to be found. I started to wander around the mall searching for him.  
It felt like i was searching for hours. I found myself getting lost so i looked at the nearest store which was right infront of me. I came to find myself in victoria secret and i had no business being here. I dicided to walk to the food court and just sit there. If Jeyy was concerned he would of been searching for me aswell. My stomach started to growl but i didnt have anymoney so i just put my head down on the table.  
A good hour and a half passed by and i was getting really worried. It was getting dark outside too.  
"Hey, Kid I've been watching you for a while are you okay?" A guy with shoulder legnth black hair asked me. He was wearing a red button up shirt with black jeans and dress sneakers.  
"Yes, Im fine i just lost someone very important."  
"Well why dont you come with me i'll go get you something to eat you must be starving."  
"Thats very nice of you but no thanks."  
"Ohh no i insist I'll go get you something right now just stay here." I nodded my head and stayed where i was. In about 10 minutes he came back to the table with the food. "How about we play a little question game to get to know each other." I nodded in agreement and gave him a stare saying for him to go first and i started to eat my food.  
"Well, whats your name?" He asked.  
"My name is Adam. Whats yours?"  
"Mines is Kain. Do you have a profession Mi Amor?" He rolled his tounge to emphasis the r's on profession and Amor.  
" No, I'm a Student and Im not your Amor!"  
"Oh my darling Adam." He stood up and came close to my face. "You dont know what i would do with you right now if i could." Jeyy Came and pushed his face away from mine and grabbed my arm dragging me with him. I turned to look back at Kain and he had a smile on his face. As if it wasnt the last time we were going to see each other. I looked up at Jeyy while walking then i looked down at my arm.  
"Jeyy your hurting me." He just ignored me and we left the mall and he threw me in the car slamming the door. He then got in on his side and drove off. The ride home was quiet and akward. But Jeyy decided to break the silence.  
"I leave you for a moment and now you have some guy up on you?" His voice was raised as if he was yelling at me.  
"Your not my Father."  
"I dont have to be your father! Your my responsibility!"  
"I'm not! I can take care of myself just let me out of the car I'll walk home."  
"No, your not going no where."  
"Let me out! Im tired of people treating me all the same way. I m always someones responsibility and im tired of it. Im my own responsibility nobody elses! And its not like..." I was suddenly cut off from something soft over my mouth. It was Jeyy's lips. My eyes opened wide and i blushed alittle bit. He then removed his lips from mine.  
"Listen, Your my responsibility because...I love you."  
"Y-you love me?"  
"Yes i love you and i really dont want anything bad happening to you so please trust me."  
"O-okay but please dont act like my father."  
"Its a deal." We arrived at the house within a few minutes. I put my things away and got ready for bed. As i was walking to my room from the shower jeyy offered me to sleep within his bed with him. I thought it was one big joke for a second but then i realized he was serious about it. I blushed alittle and thought about it as i went back to my room. I agreed on it and we slept throughout the night. I woke up on time finally and got ready for school.  
The bus ride was pretty long and i just excluded myself from the rest. I sat all the way in the back by the corner window, plugged in my headphones and ignored the world. I finally got to the school about a good 15 minutes later. It was huge and that was only on the outside. I knew there would be people here that was diffrent from me. It was a school where everyone and everything was diffrent. At this age people would discover what they truely were. Either you were human or something else.  
Surprisingly i havent found out who i was yet. I couldnt remember much about my parents so that was no help either. Hopefully by the end of the year i would find out who i am. I walked in side the school and there was a basket full of papers. I picked out one and looked at it. It read " Hello Student This paper represents your locker number and combination. Lockers 1-100 are in the basement. Lockers 101-200 are the second floor. Lockers 201-300 are on the third. Lockers 301-400 are on the fourth floor. Lockers 401-500 on the fifth floor. Lockers 501-600 on the sixeth floor. Your lockerr is locker 216. Your combination is 4-12-34. Good luck!"  
I went upstairs and tried out my combination. There were many others upstairs too. I managed to open my locker and close it. As I was closing it i saw a girl standing next to me. Her locker was next to mine. She was dark-skinned with long black hair. She looked at me and smiled.  
"Hello there, My name is Krystul. It looks like we're locker buddies." She spoke to me and i looked at her confused but i just went along with the conversation it wouldnt hurt to try to make a new friend.  
"Hi Krystul its nice to meet you. My name is Adam. Im new here." "You are well I've been here for a year. There are many nice people here so no worries but may i see you schedual?" I took it out of my bag and gave it to her. "Well it looks like you have classes with me and my friend Lydia. She's really nice so dont be afraid of her. Just follow me all day today and tomorrow for the rest of the year. We have all classes together surprisingly.  
"Thats intresting. I'm sorry i dont talk much im not quite used to here at the moment."  
"Its no worry we always gotta start somewhere. Well let me give you this time to talk about the school." We began walking to the Cafeteria. "In this school you have many breads Vampires, warewolves, trolls, fairies, elves etc. Me myself i havent found out what i am yet. My Mom is human and my dad is a elf so that means i should become a fairy but nothings changed yet. Oh and a quick tip for your classes aslong as you do your work you will pass."  
"I think i have good understanding of it. I was never a slow learner but is there anyone i should watch out for?"  
"Yes, I was just about to get there see the football team consist of all werewolves. The baseball team all vampires. Soccer team all elves. You never want to get any of them pissed off. The cheerleading team consist of all faries including male faries aswell. " There are many other sports here aswell but you should be careful of what you pick and about your team members. There are also giants at this school. They're very friendly and more like the cool nerdish types. That is until they get mad." I had honestly thought there would be way more but it turns out this school is a pretty good one.  
We had arrived at the cafeteria and it was humongous as if a regular sized cafeteria, auditorium and gymnasium were put together. I looked around and there were so many people. Kystul pulled me to a table where a girl was sitting. She looked abit older than us. "Adam this is Lydia, Lydia this is Adam." I waved and she waved back. "Adam has all the same classes as us so we should become the best of friends for this school year." The bell rung and we all went to our 1st block class with was Drama. We sat down in the Auditorium which was almost as big as a broadway theatre. Everyone sat in the front it was a total of atleast 14 students in the class. The teacher took the attendence.  
There were chairs set up on the stage and Lydia, Krystul and I sat next to each other. I looked around and saw a guy sitting next to me. He was Taller than me and had a blank look on his face. He then leaned over to me and started to smell my neck. Lydia quickly took out a dictionary from her bag and threw it at his face hitting him. He glared at her and hissed showing his Fangs.  
"I dare you to do something, I just dare you." Lydia said while glaring. He then retracted his fangs and stayed silent looking at the teacher. The teacher himsself looked normal and everyone laughed. I looked at them in surprisement. It was obvious this teacher was a shape-shifter. No normal teacher in their right mind would work in a school like this.


End file.
